


The One With The Breakup

by Allysphere



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Breakup, Chocolate, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Summer of Olicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysphere/pseuds/Allysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their summer away, Felicity discovers something about Oliver, that makes her question their relationship.</p><p>[100 word Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Breakup

She gasped in shock and behind her glasses her eyes widened comically. ”I’m sorry, but I don’t think we can be together anymore, Oliver.”

“What?”

“I don’t think this is something I can forgive.”

“Felicity!”

“I’m serious. It was great while it lasted, near perfection even, but this is unforgivable. We need to break up. Immediately.”

“You are being ridiculous.”

“Oh no, buddy, I’m not the one who doesn’t like chocolate. Who in their right mind doesn’t like chocolate?”

“Look, if I don’t eat chocolate, my share automatically goes to you.”

“Hm. You are unto something. Maybe I’ll keep you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [allyspherewrites.tumblr.com](http://allyspherewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
